


Mark

by SonakuraNyria



Series: Predator [2]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Branding, M/M, Sadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 12:18:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10571166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonakuraNyria/pseuds/SonakuraNyria
Summary: Ramsay writes his name on Theon.





	

 

"Come and kneel before me." Ramsay ordered, eyes cast on Theon who clutched his left hand nervously, shifting on his feet as he awaited his master's words. Theon meekly nodded, falling to his knees shakily. His arms quivering as he supported his weight.

"Reek, you are much too slow. Should I break the rest of your fingers?" Ramsay suggested, peeling an apple slowly. His teeth glistening under the flames of the fireplace. Theon pressed forward with a quickened pace as to not further displease his lord. His bones aching as he kneeled on all fours in front of his lord.

"There's my good pet. How is my Reek feeling today?"

Theon's face remained still as his eyes widened from being questioned about his well-being. 

"I'm fine, m'lord." Theon muttered, eyes directed on Ramsay's boots. He studied the fur that surrounded the top of the boot. Ramsay chuckled around a bite of apple. Bringing his left foot up under Theon's chin. 

"Now, now be honest, Reek. You look terrible. Worse than the bitch I had to put down yesterday. I might need to put you down as well." Ramsay stated, pointing his knife at Theon. "Tell me how you are feeling today."

Theon swallows the lump in his throat. His eyes wandering up Ramsay's trousers as he feels the heated gaze from his master. Theon slowly makes his way up to Ramsay's eyes. They're steely in their expression as they pierce Theon's flesh. Every slide of Ramsay's eyes is like a dagger slitting the skin. Theon's skeleton structure hollowed out from lack of proper nutrition. 

"I am ill. Starving and constantly in pain, m'lord." Theon's shabby attire does nothing to protect him from the harsh northern weather as winter is upon them now. 

"Poor little Reek." Ramsay pouts but his eyes gleam with wickedness as Theon shivers. Ramsay taps the tip of his boot against Theon's prominent Adam's Apple. Causing Theon to shudder and his limbs shake violently under Ramsay's attention.

"Perhaps I should reward you for such upstanding behavior, Reek. You have been my most trusting and loyal of all pets. You obey me and you never fail in the task I assign you." 

Theon holds his breath as Ramsay stands, walking over to the fire place and picking up one of the pokers. Leaning it against the grated gate, the tip being licked by the flames. He turns back to Theon who remains on his hands and knees just watching, not daring to speak or release the air held in his lungs. Ramsay approaches his frighten pet and crouches to tilt Theon's head to either side. 

"Oh my, Reek, look green around the gills. I've been thinking about how to show my appreciation. So I've decided that to show you how much I enjoy your service, I'm going to burn my name into your back!" Ramsay grins and leans in closer to peer into Theon's eyes. "Now, what does my pet say to that?"

It's not truly a question but Theon weakly smiles with the remaining teeth that haven't been knocked out of his mouth. His lips cracking and burn as he nods his answer to Ramsay. He's afraid he'll whimper if he opens his mouth.

"No, no! You can do better than that, Reek! Tell me that you want my gift." Ramsay tuts, he puffs his lips out playfully and yanks Theon forward by his jaw. 

"Please mark me, m'lord." Theon whimpers out, he's got beads of tears at the corners of his eyes as Ramsay releases him. 

"Take that rag off and lay on your stomach."

Theon cries as he pulls his shirt off, his body screaming as it's exposed to the sadist. Ramsay picks the poker out of the flames, admiring the reddened tip. Theon turns his head to the right out of view from Ramsay as he listens the sadist's footsteps. They are measured as he circles around to Theon's outstretched feet. He stands above Theon's naked back and scans the marks already there. The scars rising and they leave barely any room for Ramsay to write.

"Reek, take off your trousers. Seems to me that I have no space on your back to write my name."

Theon trembles as he rolls onto his back and works his trousers off his hips. His scarred genitals in view as the tears clean the dirt embedded into his cheeks. He keeps his hands at his sides as Ramsay laughs at his eunuch. 

"Turn back on your stomach, fool. Your front is all marked up. I have no use for it." 

Theon rolls and resumes his hug of the cold marble on his stomach. His ribs threatening to crack as Ramsay kicks the disregarded trousers to the sides. He sees the flat ass of his pet and notes that it looks perfect for marking. The poker is dimly lit as Ramsay light trails the letter 'R' over Theon's left ass cheek. Theon huffs and still the urge to squirm. 

"I apologize for having to make you wait for your reward, Reek, but now I must reheat the poker." 

Theon clenches his fists that lay by his head. His fingers cracking as Ramsay throws the poker back into the flames. Settling into his chair where his feet rest right above Theon's head. He trails his right foot above Theon's head, circling on the right side of Theon's skull as they wait. Theon hears the chamber door open and the sound of Ramsay's father enter.

"I thought I would find you here with your filthy animal." 

Theon is certain that Lord Bolton has gestured his hand at him as he lays on the marble. 

"What can I do for my father?"

"You can start by telling him to go away." 

Ramsay chuckles, stops rubbing his boot through Theon's hair. Standing up from his chair and walking over to his father. 

"Reek will remain where he is, Father. I will accompany you to your chambers if it would please you." Ramsay's voice is low and Theon strains to hear their conversation. 

"As you will, Ramsay. Come, we have much to discuss."

They leave and Theon lays still as he hears the chamber door close. 

 

He's not sure how long he's been waiting but he naps as the hours past. Servants come in and out to attend to their daily duties. Some gasp as they find Theon there. Some pray to the Old Gods for Theon's soul but none speak directly to him. In fear that they will face the wrath of the young lord. When Ramsay returns he's pleased to see Theon still there.

"Good boy! This is why I love you best!" Ramsay praises he crouches on Theon's right side and runs a gloved hand through his head. 

"Now, that I have returned we can proceed with your gift." Ramsay excitement is obvious as he waste no time in retrieving the poker. Theon hears the metal against metal as Ramsay takes hold of the poker. He returns to his stance above Theon's thighs. The first trace of the letter 'R' makes Theon bite his bottom lip. He chews and hits his fists into the marble below him as he feels the letter completed. The next three letters he manages to hold out on screaming as they cover his left ass cheek completely. His right ass cheek holds the next three letters and they extend from the start of his ass to the place where his ass cheek cups above his scarred thighs. He screams as Ramsay finishes his name. Admiring it as the skin pulls taut at the healing curves. 

"What do you say, Reek?" 

Theon is too weak to properly respond, his mouth gaping in a permanent scream as he tries to keep from passing out. He knows he'd throw up is there was food in his stomach. Ramsay rounds to Theon's front to grab Theon under his arms, hefting him up and dragging him over to the cleared oak table. He throws his pet over the edge of it so that his ass is presented to the chamber door where the servants who enter the following morning can take a full view of Ramsay's ownership. Theon lays limp as his ankles are spread and tied to the legs of the table. His wrists secured as well so he is immobilized. It's all for show, Ramsay knows Theon would not dare move a muscle unless his master said so. 

"I wish you could see it, Reek! It looks wonderful!"

Theon feels a finger tracing the letters and he thrust his hips away as Ramsay does it over and over again. The burnt flesh bending to his will as Theon's heart breaks a bit more. 


End file.
